Corrected Mistakes
by gonewithdafeather
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes. But what if some of them were corrected? would they still live 'happily Ever After' This story shall be postponed till January first.
1. Vonerable

AN: This is my first Degrassi story, so be patient. I would like to add that Degrassi just aired Moonlight Desires. I think the people who belong together are Sean/Emma-cause they are just so right for each other

Liberty/JT-I don't know they kinda just fit

Paige/Spinner-I thought they would be the only couple to last

Hazel/Jimmy- They are just so cute

Alex/Jay- They need each other

Marco/Dylan- so cute, but Dylan needs to die after what he did

I can't really comment on Craig because he seems to have something with Ashley and Manny. I personally think that neither belong cause Ashley is just so bitchy and Manny turned all slutty.

DISCLAMIR: I own nothing.

Emma Nelson's life has been horrible for awhile. With Snake having cancer, mom always working, Jack to look after, Rick and the shooting, Jay and his damned STD's, but the one that most bothered her was Sean Cameron.

After Sean leaving Emma just felt numb, that was no excuse for doing those things with Jay, but with Sean gone she just needed someone.

After thinking about this and shutting it out all from her mind, she got up and got dressed. She was dressed in a jean mini-skirt, a pink spaghetti tank top, with some pink flip flops. Her hair was nicely pulled back into a pony tail, and she has soft pink eye shadow on with pink lip-gloss on her lips.

"I'm leaving" Emma yelled loud and clear for her mom to hear her. Closing the door behind her Emma felt that nice spring breeze on her face. Quickly walking to school so she wouldn't be late she ran into none other than Jay himself.

"Watch where you're going" Jay yelled not realizing that it was Emma.

"How about you watch where you are going" she yelled back also not realizing that it was Jay. He turned around now realizing it was Emma.

"Oh how bout that it's Emma on her way to school, need a ride?" He said with a slight grin on his face.

"No, I don't not from you, now if you will excuse me I have to go" Emma said, trying to sound as calm as possible."

"Em, why all this hostility?" Jay said. She turned and looked at him, think honestly how could he say that him of all people.

"One: don't call me Em, its Emma, two: you gave me a STD, that's why there is all this hostility." She said slightly angering at the nickname, which Sean used to call her by,

"Oh yeah, I forgot, only Sean can use that name," Jay said, knowing that he had won this argument.

Emma froze not knowing what to do, he said it, he said the thing that made her most vulnerable. So she did the only thing she could do, she ran.

AN: If I have more than 4 reviews then I will continue this story. If I don't, well just wait and see.


	2. Taking it back

"Emma!" A voice said. Emma turned behind her only to see Manny staring at her.

"What happened, I thought you'd be here minutes ago." Manny said concerned. Emma and Manny had made up, after calling each other 'uptight bitch' and 'school slut'.

"I'm sorry Manny, but I just woke up late. I'm not quite feeling well." Emma said lying because she didn't want to tell Manny about her little run in with Jay.

"How about you come over my house, and we will have a girls night in. Okay." Manny said hoping her friend would accept.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Emma replied dully. The bell rang so Emma walked to her first class MI. She hated that class, it made her think of Sean, and also Chris was really mean to her, after finding out about the whole Ravine thing.

School went by very fast day. Emma could only think of one thing. What would Sean feel after hearing about her and Jay?

"He'd probably feel disgusted" Emma said out loud to herself.

"Who would?" A voice none other than Jay's said.

"Nobody." Emma replied rudely. If she could, she would take all that she did with Jay back. All she wanted was her friends back. Her family back. Sean back. Emma shuddered at the thinking of his name.

"Are you sure? I think that you're talking about Sean. You know what I should probably tell him what has been going on." That was the moment that Emma knew. She knew that she was so stupid for falling for his act. That's exactly what it was just a sorry Act.

"You wouldn't dare tell him" I said.

"Tell who what?" A voice said. Emma turned around to see Sean.

AN: Okay people I said wouldn't write another chapter unless I had so many reviews but really what the hell. Review please

Gone with The Feather


End file.
